


The Shapeshifter And The Wendigo

by Blackmoore



Series: the horrible punishment [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Insanity, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Sherrinford Holmes let's his beast out to play with hannibal Lecters beast but first acting and some amusing fun
Series: the horrible punishment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020892





	The Shapeshifter And The Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here to criticize, Leave thanks  
> Congratulations, if you've stayed you get to read my story

Sherrinford Holmes looks at the ticket he has in his hand, he boarded the plane to get to Baltimore, Maryland, he'll have to enjoy this

Sherrinford is dressed in a dark blue three piece suit as he brought his English accent on this trip to America, he knows what Mycroft is going to say to him

"Are you crazy?! Wait don't answer that you already are." Sherrinford chuckles amused as he shakes his head as he relaxes and falls asleep on a plane to the Baltimore airport He already had a plan of what to do in this situation, but didn't know if it would work, if it doesn't well they'll be trying to kill each other before they even met in the appointment time that Sherrinford called ahead to set up

* * *

Mycroft got a text that his older brother got on a plane to Baltimore, Maryland he froze as he think's and he stopped all together when he know's Hannibal Lecter lives there 

The Chesapeake Ripper lives in Baltimore, and his older brother the mimick of Chesapeake Ripper is going to be meeting Hannibal Lecter

His mind reaches a bad conclusion Sherrinford Holmes is suicidal, because Sherrinford is trying to manipulate hannibal but he won't, he'll act like a patient to Dr hannibal Lecter and he'll see where it leads

Mycroft knows where that'll lead, a horrible death, a very painful death to Sherrinford Holmes who is the eldest brother who is the most insane person he's met even James Moriarty can't top the insanity of the Holmes family

Mycroft spoke "Farewell, brother." He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the eldest, and most crazy Holmes sibling, aside from Eurus Holmes that is, he killed their abusive mother to protect him.

From unwanted questions, about where Mycroft was, he has an alibi, unlike Bradley. Sherrinford Louis. Holmes who disappeared from England, and everyone that doesn't know of the first borne from Charlotte Holmes and a rapist, who runied their mother's life (The rapist and the child of said rapist)

* * *

Sherrinford woke up before the plane landed with a call from the captain to the crew telling them they'll be landing in ten minutes

Sherrinford thinks of what to do as he enters his mind palace, where he has a garden as a entrance, with many paths diverging, some intersecting and meeting, some just run you in circles

Another one path leads to rosy bush's with painful thing's that can hurt you, and one only leads to the correct area without getting lost within a maze that's fun to walk through, but not funny to get lost in you're own maze, when you can't get out

he hums a song, he dance's to it with a smile as he gets to the mind place house as he looks at the time and sighs softly as he pulls out the ideas if what to do

First step:)Buy better clothes  
Step two:) play along, Sherrinford  
step three:) find a way to capture the Chesapeake Rippers attention via either as a mimick of the true Chesapeake Ripper or make art out of whatever or whoever fascinated the urge to make art.  
Step four) enjoy the havock, I cause  
step five:) innocence is key, here  
Step six:) a well tailored person suit

Sherrinford stops writing here looking at the list and sighs, he has to craft a perfect mask to hold his insanity hidden, he looks at his alarm clock as he files away what to do, he has plans forming now and maybe it'll be as disastrous as his Mycroft is speaking to him in his head

Mind palace Mycroft spoke to him whispering "Stop being foolish Sherrinford, you won't survive him." Sherrinford responded back "I have to test my own limit's of what i can and can't do, even if it means being idiotic so be it."

Mycroft sighs softly "He'll see right through it." Sherrinford looks at him "You haven't really meet me, if I can survive being the son of a rapist, brother mine, if I can survive my uncle, my mother, then in perfect." 

Mycroft spoke softly "No you didn't survive, brother, you went insane in that chemical deficient brain of yours." Sherrinford sighs and spoke as his grey-blue eyes look right at mind palace Mycroft "I know I'm insane, brother."

mind palace Mycroft looks the same as real life Mycroft, with a three piece Suit and the umbrella, telling him how insane he is, Sherrinford rubs his head "Mycroft be quiet I can't, I have to test myself."

his own mind is against him on this decision "You know I have to he's manipulated mother." Mycroft spoke again "You're own father did that as well."

Sherrinford glares slightly as he pushed Mycroft to a dark corner, and puts a door up as he locks the door as he glares pissed off at his own mind palace is against him

"Insanity is never a fun cocktail." Sherrinford left his mind palace and stopped saying that as he looks around and stands up leaving the airport behind him

Sherrinford looks in his bag once he reached his motel in Baltimore, he sighs as he remembers he doesn't have any drugs for himself, he rubs his face as he falls asleep on the bed, the appointment is tommorow, so he has one day to collect himself, and craft a perfect mask in that time

* * *

when the sun came up, Sherrinford was already awake crafting a mask to wear in front of Hannibal Lecter his soon to be psychiatrist, he looks at the suit but shakes his head, with coat or without coat?, two buttons unbottoned?

Sherrinford looks at the black suit, it's Westwood, quite expensive but he has money, well it's the Holmes family money also his in a way since he is the oldest brother, but their father is still alive

Sherrinford puts the Westwood suit on, it's a dark blue that is almost black under the light, he grins as he unbottoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt he has no tie on because he's an heir to a rich family over in England

Who needed a psychiatrist because he trusted nobody in his home country because "his parents are trying to manipulate him into a marriage contract with some rich french lady that's younger then him by two years"

Sherrinford shivers at that idea if he was forced to do that he would've indeed ran away from his home country in fear of marrying somebody younger or older then him, for an heir, so he changed his name from "Fredrick Mascetti." to Sherrinford Holmes

He can do that rich heir mask, he "Won't get the money because he didn't marry that Rich French Girl, who he was betrothed to." Sherrinford shake's his head hating this idea, he can't go back now what would his father think of him, what would she "His dead mother" think of him

Sherrinford shakes his head and resists the urge to go into his memory palace as he looks at his phone, it's at hundred percent as he unplugs his phone and turns it to vibrate, as he puts his phone into his pocket and goes to the office of the psychiatrist he thought eleven word's 'and the spider said to the fly walk into my parlor'

Sherrinford chuckles amused at that thought as he sits up right, back straight as he think's of what to do as he doesn't move an inch as he kept sitting in the chair with a smile as he to the perfect heir he's not sure if he should use homosexual as a reason for him not marrying that french girl, or he just didn't like her personality

How is he supposed to not like her personality when they never met? Sherrinford glares slightly as he mind told him that, and blink's as he nods at the homosexual idea, he knew his parents wouldn't accept him if he said what his sexually was so the only answer he found was to run away from home, and get the hell out before he had to marry that girl

He's getting the new mask ready as he falls right into the roll of this once perfect heir of a rich family, that's from England that won't be and that won't be inheriting any money

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, next.


End file.
